Once Upon an Egypt Dream
by ShadowNinjaSakura
Summary: ohhhhhh you have to read it to find out what happens! this is partially cuz i suk at summeries...
1. laughter

Once Upon an Egypt Dream  
  
Chapter one: laughter  
  
Bakura sighed and searched through his linen bag of recently acquired goods. He had been searching inside of Khufu's tomb for a long time to find certain treasures.... and he found them. He felt a large hand on his shoulder, Malik's hand.  
  
"Hey Malik..." he mumbled and closed his bag.  
  
"Are you hungry? Kiya made us some dinner, Rohen and Serina should be coming inside pretty soon too." Bakura looked up.  
  
"Yeah...." He felt his stomach churn. "I am pretty hungry...hey where are Serina and Rohen anyway?" Malik shook his head and laughed.  
  
"On the river bank...why?" Bakura headed toward the main room with Malik.  
  
"I was just wondering..."  
  
Then the door burst open with two people coming in. one, a young pretty girl with coal-black hair and emerald green eyes. The other was a man who looked like he was probably in his late 40's. He had hair a soft shade of brown and matching brown eyes."Mmmm.... what's Kiya making?" the girl asked. Bakura shrugged and shoved a silver lock of hair behind his ear.  
  
"I don't know Serina...she isn't speaking..." Serina's green eyes widened.  
  
"Is she okay?  
  
"Oh yes..."  
  
"Is there really a Kiya then?" every turned to the man.  
  
"ROHEN!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Malik rolled his eyes. "There is a Kiya and she is making your food. So unless you know who she is, she isn't going to cook for you." Bakura and Serina laughed as they went into the main room.  
  
Sounds of "Ouch!" and "Ahh! That's hot!" came from in the cooking quarters. Apparently Kiya was making something good...really good...Bakura's mouth watered at the aroma of meat and something else. His stomach grumbled even more, so he pulled his knees to his chest and bent forward, leaving his stomach no room.  
  
After about five minutes, Kiya came in carrying four trays made of wood, each held a plate filled with meat and something else, a bowl with some kind of drink, and bread, despite the fact that she had been cooking less, it smelled so fresh and delicious.  
  
Bakura leaned forward, attempting his first bite, when he saw Kiya smiling at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing 'Kura." She said, flashing another small smile, her sky blue eyes seemed to smile at him as well. She started to curl her auburn hair.  
  
"Is this stuff poisoned?"  
  
"no, force not! Why would I poison you!?"  
  
"I dunno..." Bakura scolded himself mentally for thinking that. Kiya would Never hurt a fly. And besides, Bakura had always taken good care of her. He chuckled softly and so did every one else.  
  
Bakura slowly shut his eyes, still thinking about food, and still hungry. Tomorrow he'd do something he never thought that he would do. Something...slightly...romantic...but he needed to be alone with her first...only him and Serina... 


	2. disapearences

Once Upon an Egypt Dream  
  
Chapter two: disappearance  
  
Bakura awoke with a jump, someone had screamed. He quickly ran out of bed, paying no heed of his old pajamas. Someone was in trouble. He rounded the corner of the hall way and into Kiya's room. He stopped short. What was wrong?  
  
Slowly, he opened the old wooden door and saw the other three in there. Yes three. Kiya wasn't there. The bed was made and empty. As if no one had slept in it all night! But that couldn't be true, he saw Kiya go up to her room waaaaaaay before he did...and she didn't come out.  
  
It was Serina who had screamed, and now she was crying. "What are we going to do? She's GONE! WWWAAAAAA!!!!" Malik shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find her..." he placed a tanned hand on her shoulder. "I promise." Serina nodded and ran out of the room. It looked like Bakura couldn't talk to her today...  
  
Bakura ran full speed to the palace. If anyone knew where Kiya was, it would be him. He knew that she used to go to the palace garden to think, and Pharaoh allowed her. She could be there now. He turned a right...then a left...right again...he bumped into some people having tea in front of a shop...then he jumped onto the path that led to the palace. He'd be there in no time....  
  
Kiya looked up at king Yami. "Are you sure? I mean...I'm a tomb robber and-" Yami smiled softly,  
  
"I'm positive." The two had known each other for a long time, and Kiya fell in love, while the king also did.  
  
"your wedding will be arranged to be in one week your highness." A servant announced as he swooped down in a bow. Yami nodded.  
  
"thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to show our guest to her chambers... follow me Kiya." And she did. Yami looped through the curved halls until he came upon a large door. "right here...I think..." 


	3. disclaimer

This disclaimer is for the whole story: I don't own yugioh or anything besides serina, kiya and rohen. So all you lawyers cant sue me! 


End file.
